<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Generations 09: A Weirder Wedding You'll Never See by Fier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634851">Generations 09: A Weirder Wedding You'll Never See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier'>Fier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Generations [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fier/pseuds/Fier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox decides, or rather an old Irish woman decides for him, that it is time to tie the knot. This is definitely not a traditional wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Margaret Scully/Walter Skinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Generations [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: Generations 9b. A Weirder Wedding You'll Never See<br/><b>Author</b>: Macspooky</p><p>Following in 4 parts are two wedding stories, one by me and another very different version by Windsinger, a wonderful writer who borrowed my universe briefly. I think you will enjoy them both. They are very different, but I like to think, both fun! Enjoy and let know if anything is missing or messed up.</p><p>Hi. This story is part of a Wedding Duet. Windsinger, who is a wonderful writer, contacted me and asked me if I would mind if she wrote a wedding story as part of my "Generations" series. She had a wonderful idea that I fell in love with. I was both flattered and delighted, but already had my own idea. We decided to write concurrent stories and ask SciNut to post them at the same time. We had a lot of fun e-mailing the different versions back and forth and editing. She kindly retaught me the rules for using commas in dialog, something I'd forgotten after 20 years of not using them. Anyway, I hope you will all enjoy the two different "takes" on the same story.</p><p>Mine contains my usual craziness. Hers is far more traditional and action/adventure oriented, but also great fun, exciting and very well written indeed. All the usual disclaimers apply. Thanks to Fox, 1013, and CC for lending me their characters again. Also, "thanks" to the Little People who have been putting all this insanity in my head and to Windsinger for the wonderful title she thought of. Rated R for Honeymoon. (Nothing terribly graphic) Any comments can be e-mailed to . Please enjoy! June 26, 1995. (This story is filed under Wedding, version A. Windsinger's under Wedding, version B.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dana Scully walked down the hall of the FBI building with a pile of files in her hand deep in thought. With luck, they would be able to get off work on time for the first time in over a week. She had made Fox something special for dinner and perhaps they could just find some time to talk, time away from work when they didn't need to be on their best behavior. They needed to talk. The relationship was growing tense as Fox began to experience doubts and fears about marriage. Dana understood them, or tried to. He had come from a dysfunctional family, had been abused as a child, and deeply feared losing her for any reason. But all efforts to discuss matters with him seemed to fail. Besides, she was on edge that day. Dana had a horrible feeling something was about to happen. She felt as though she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It was then that she heard snickering from around the corner and her name. She froze in her tracks.</p><p>"I don't care what Willis told you, that Scully has to be a hot little number," snickered a male voice.</p><p>"The Ice Queen?" came the reply. "No way.," "Think about it, JC. Old Spooky ain't the marrying kind. Here she is engaged to one guy and screwing her partner...got to be hot...probably doing them in shifts..." "Oh God," thought Dana as some references were made to what were probably old Spooky's favorite positions and the fact that they wouldn't mind having a partner who looked like the Ice Queen. "How come I've been stuck with you and your ugly mug for 13 years Rick?</p><p>Why haven't they ever given me a partner with a body like Scully?," There was more snickering. The boy's club walked off laughing and muttering about sure as heck not doing it with their partner. She went into the office and closed the door with a bang.</p><p>"Quiet Scully," Mulder muttered. "I'm concentrating on something." He was plugged into the computer and she dropped the files next to him with a loud thud.</p><p>"Damn..what?" he asked his concentration breaking and looking up at her.</p><p>"Nothing," she sighed looking at him. "It's nearly five Mulder...time to go.," "But I'm right in the middle of something..." "I'm tired of working every night, Mulder. You promised. You said we'd do something tonight." She was aware she sounded a little whiny, but she was beat and those guys had upset her more than the situation warranted.</p><p>"Okay, Okay..." Fox insisted that they get Chinese take-out, stop at Blockbuster and go to his place before she could even tell him that she had a special dinner in her refrigerator for him. She went along with his plans, just glad to be with him. They would talk, feeding each other with chopsticks. They would kiss. When they got to Blockbuster, she had wanted to rent "Circle of Friends", a quiet little love story, but he was adamant that he was finally going to see "Patriot Games." He had missed it long enough...the damn movie was old already for pete's sake, and he still hadn't seen it...Besides, after "December Bride" he was not going to sit through any more boring Irish films for a while and the IRA blew things up in "Patriot Games. That ought to make it Irish enough for her to enjoy. She didn't think so, but could see this was one of those times when she wasn't going to get her way. He was already moving toward the cashier.</p><p>They settled down at his small table and she tried to talk to him about wedding plans while popping pieces of chicken into his mouth with her chop sticks.</p><p>"We need to start making plans if we are going to do it," she said softly.</p><p>"Come on Dana, how hard could be? You hire a priest, rent a church, find a caterer, buy a dress and get married." Fox knew he was hesitating, putting her off, but he was frightened. He wanted to marry her. He did, more than anything. Lately, however, he'd starting thinking more and more about his childhood, an after effect of his father's death perhaps, and all the misery that had existed in the Mulder household. What if it turned out like that? What if he was really like his dad deep down inside... and what if...oh God...what if he committed himself to Dana, got even closer to her than he was now...and lost her...for any reason? How would he go on?</p><p>How would he live?</p><p>"It's not like that, Fox," she replied setting the chopsticks down and interrupting his thoughts. "It takes a year to plan the kind of wedding you want. First of all, you aren't Catholic and I'm lapsed. We'll probably have to beg the Priest...then you have to have banns read and go to these stupid classes where some clueless old clergyman lectures you on all the sexual practices you aren't supposed to indulge in and talks about the sin of birth control... caterers want a lot of notice..." "I think you are being silly, Dana," he told her. "It couldn't possibly take that long. Come on. Just relax. When the time's right, it will work out...please..." She nodded miserably. If he'd made up his mind not to talk to her, he wouldn't. She knew that about him. She would have to let it go for now, she supposed. She finished eating in silence trying to understand him and they settled down on his couch to watch the movie she didn't really care about seeing.</p><p>Dana felt suddenly uneasy again with the sensation that something was wrong. She told herself she was being really stupid and pushed the thought away, or tried to. Fox was really involved in the movie and she felt suddenly restless and bored and wanted his attention.</p><p>She climbed into his lap blocking his view of the TV and put her hands around his neck.</p><p>With a sigh, he hit the remote. The movie had just been getting exciting. Now she was going to do her best to make him excited and he'd have to deal with it. He loved her dearly but she just didn't understand, didn't understand that once he'd made love to her the commitment would be as though he'd taken the vows and if he lost her... Her lips locked with his suddenly as she kissed him trying to put her tongue in his mouth.</p><p>"Make love to me," she whispered. "Please, Fox...I..." "Dana, why do you have to make my life harder than it already is?" he asked softly.</p><p>"It's not the only thing about you that's hard," she giggled and teased.</p><p>"Okay...that's it," he said angrily dumping her unceremoniously off his lap. "Look Dana, I don't have any condoms and..." "I don't care about that." She just wanted his attention, but not his angry attention.</p><p>"Goddamn it...I've told you how I felt...you know I made a promise. It's important to me, Dana, and besides, I don't want to start married life with a baby on the way like my parents. I..." He stopped and cursed himself for having said this. It was far more than he had meant to say. "You know sometimes you are a real pain in the ass." Fox got up angrily, walked away and turned his back from her. He didn't want to talk about his parents. She was acting like a spoiled brat and could use a good spanking. "There you go," he thought, "just like your father.," "That stupid promise was your idea," she yelled. "Why don't you just admit it... that you don't really want to get married...that you don't want me...I have needs too, Fox Mulder, and if you can't meet them maybe I should find someone who will..." "Oh right...go get yourself another Jack Willis or Frank Ambrose...how about all the guys in McCormick's Tavern...they'll be glad to satisfy your needs, I'm sure...go ahead, Scully...see what I care," he shouted in reply, really losing his temper, feeling that she was pulling on his chain.</p><p>"Stop this, Mulder," he thought. "Stop it now before it's too late. Tell her how you feel. She loves you and she's afraid you are rejecting her.," But before he could, she took the ring off and lay it on the table. "Fine...maybe I will." Dana Scully stamped out the door. She had just played a very dangerous game and had the feeling it was going to cost her everything, but she couldn't stand it anymore, the feeling of being in limbo with him, neither here nor there. Dana went home and wrapped herself in the afghan she kept on her couch and cried until there were no tears left cursing herself for acting like an idiot.</p><p>Fox paced the floor for a new minutes cursing. He bounced his basketball angrily. Finally, he sat down and switched on the TV. He tried to concentrate on the movie, telling himself that he really didn't give a damn, but couldn't. He'd lost her. He'd hoped against hope to maintain the status quo with her until something magical came along to alleviate his fears and instead he'd ended up losing her anyway, driving her away with his temper. "Well damn it," he thought suddenly angry again. She could have been more appreciative of his feelings toward her family. He never even let her know the effort it cost him to be civil to Melissa. Maybe he was better off without her, better off alone in his search for Samantha with no encumbrances..Damn Scully anyway... damn damn damn...</p><p>"You're a jerk Dana..." she wept..."He loves your family so much...loves you so much...what the hell came over you...it wasn't even time for PMS...oh God...you've just ruined your whole life...Oh the hell with him...he didn't really want to marry you anyway.," Dana sat in front of her computer feeling sick to her stomach staring with dismay at the amount of work in front of her. She'd been up all night crying and knew she looked like hell but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of not showing up at work. She'd show him that she could live without him. She'd lived without him before.</p><p>She'd do it again. She'd ask for a transfer. Her finger would stop feeling naked. She wouldn't cry anymore. God, what a jerk she'd been to pick that fight, she thought yet again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Dana," she thought, but had it been really? She had needed to hear him say "I love you," and he hadn't said it. She fought tears. She had acted like an idiot, but he could have been more understanding too.</p><p>He came in and settled himself at his desk wordlessly picking up a pile of reports, financial reports. He cursed silently. He was a psychologist, not an accountant. He ought to take these damn things and dump them on Scully's desk. Just because she was a doctor, he still had seniority. Technically, he was still Department Head and therefore her boss. He didn't want to talk to her though. He'd been up all night and looked like hell, but hadn't been about to give her the satisfaction of not showing up at work. He just wished he remembered what the damn fight had been about. She had been really cranky over something. What the heck was it with women anyway? They always had to pressure you. He felt himself getting mad all over again. Why the hell hadn't he just given her what she wanted? What had she wanted? Maybe she'd just wanted him to cuddle her and say, "I love you." What kind of a man was he anyway? Chickenshit. That's what it was. Scared of commitment. Typical man, he supposed, or at least that's what a lot of women would have said. But she didn't have to be such a bitch about it. She could have tried to understand.</p><p>He'd go home tonight and throw out the damn ring and then see to it she was transferred. He had his pride too. If she'd wanted cuddling, she could have asked and she could have appreciated his need to respect her father.</p><p>He finally forced himself to concentrate on the financial statements at hand. Well, almost concentrate. When he thought she wasn't looking, he looked at her serupticious thinking how pretty she was even with the dark circles under her eyes. The office would seem empty without her. She would do the same when she thought he was busy. Once their eyes met briefly, but they turned away quickly.</p><p>After an hour of this, she said quietly, "Fox.," "Call me 'Mulder' and what?" he replied sarcastically.</p><p>"I don't want to...you know...all the guys at McCormick's Tavern. I want.." she began softly.</p><p>The phone rang on her desk.</p><p>"Scully," she said in her most professional tone. "Oh, God, no...I'm on my way, Mom. I'll be there as soon as I can.," She hung up the phone. "I've got to go," she told him.</p><p>"Is your mother sick?" he asked with a pang. He loved Margaret, loved her more than his own mother, a fact that made him feel guilty at times.</p><p>"It's Gran. She's had a heart attack and she's dying. I've got to go now.," He picked up his jacket. "I'll drive," he said quietly.</p><p>"You don't have..." "Shut up Dana," he snapped, "Just shut up, okay, and don't tell me what I don't have to do. I said I'd drive. You're too damn bossy.</p><p>I don't know why I love you so much. I must be nuts.," She just nodded as they left the office. Maybe he didn't want her to be his wife, but she did know he loved her, her mother, and Gran and if Gran were sick they would have to put a good face on things for a while. He would do that for her anyway. In truth, Dana knew he was scared. He didn't want a commitment at this moment. He did love her, very much. He had just changed his mind about marriage and didn't know how to say it. She was sure of that now. That's all. It happened. She fought tears in the car. She wouldn't let him see her cry, no matter what, she vowed.</p><p>Fortunately, there was parking at the Prince Georges Hospital Center and they raced up to Gran's room. Oddly, there was no life support equipment. No nurses were hanging about. There was just Gran and Mom and, to Dana's surprise, Walter Skinner sitting quietly.</p><p>"I'm here, Mom," said Dana softly. She went to her Grandmother who lay dosing. "I'm here, Gran." She took the old woman's hand. Her grandmother looked pale and wan, not like the feisty woman Dana had always known. Gran opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello, Dana Kate," she said. "Did you bring your Wolf?," "He's right here, Gran.," "I'm glad you could come, Dana Kate. Melissa is in California and the boys will show up as boys do when they can be summoned from work, too," said the old woman weakly.</p><p>"Gran they aren't doing anything for you," she wailed.</p><p>Instinctively, she wanted to begin acting like a doctor, wanted to do something.</p><p>"Nothing to do for me, Dana Kate. I'm 90 years old lass. If it's time to go then I'll be going. If it isn't then here I'll remain for awhile. Come here, Wolf.," Fox approached the bed and sat beside Dana. The old woman took his hand. "You've been fighting, you two," she said. "I can tell.</p><p>It's a waste of time you know. Even when you live a long life like me, lad, it's too short for arguin'. I've one regret only, that I won't live to see you wed," she sighed, "but at least you believe me about Brendan..finally someone who believes..," Fox smoothed the once red hair off the old woman's face. She was right. Fighting was a ridiculous waste of time. It had been a stupid fight. Dana had been holding out an olive branch to him when the phone call had come in and he knew damn well enough that he would have done something stupid to hurt her instead of taking it. "Dana's" eyes looked at him from Gran's old face, strong blue eyes. It didn't make any sense that his parents should be so cold and uncaring and this old woman should love him so much. Another question. Why? Another question with no answer.</p><p>"Mrs. McBride," he said softly. "Of course I believe you about Brendan. Maybe he and my sister are together and if I had a marriage license I'd marry Dana right now." As soon as he said it, he realized that he meant it. Suddenly the fear melted away. He realized that he loved Dana more than anything in the world and that he'd been acting foolishly, like a frightened child. Dana looked up at him their eyes meeting for a moment. In that instant she thought her heart would melt away and wondered how she could have allowed her foolish insecurity to make her so cruel to him the night before.</p><p>Mrs. McBride turned her head toward Skinner. A hint of humor crossed her tired old face. "My daughter tells me you are an important man. Can you get a marriage license?," "I..uh..do know someone at the court...Maybe..." "What are you waiting for?" she demanded. She managed to sound imperious in spite of the weakness in her voice.</p><p>"Grandma, where would we find a Priest?" asked Dana. "No priest would marry us like this even if we could find one right now.," "Actually," said Skinner, "my sister is a Minister...Protestant, Mrs. McBride. I could call her, but I don't want to give offense," he added quickly.</p><p>"A woman of the cloth. Protestant." The old lady's eyes lit up.</p><p>"Well call her, Walter. Maybe I'll stay around for just a little longer." She coughed and her chest hurt, but she wasn't about to die until she'd made just a little more mischief on this earth. She would see her favorite grandchild married to the wonderfully strange and enigmatic man who now sat holding her hand, the only person she had ever met who believed what she knew, that her little Brendan had been taken by the banshees not of this earth. She would see her granddaughter wed if it was the last thing she did. It probably would be.</p><p>The thought did not frighten her.</p><p>She could hear Walter on the phone already. A good man, Walter.</p><p>Margaret knew how to pick good men. She closed her eyes for a few minutes. She felt Margaret take her other hand. She'd had two good men, too. Brendan's da, the Protestant she had married in spite of all the danger involved, and then Mary and Margaret's da. She had had good children and fine grandchildren. One couldn't say about the great grandchildren yet, but she supposed they would do just fine. The old woman dosed a little while.</p><p>Dana sat silently, a hand on Gran's arm. She was scared. She knew that Gran was going to a better place. Her own experience had gotten her over the fear of death. That itself didn't frighten her.</p><p>What frightened her was losing another person that she loved. It hurt too much. She still hurt from her father's death. She was facing the prospect of her mom getting married again. Everything was changing around her and she felt dislocated. People were planning her marriage. Right now. This minute. Fox hadn't even spoken to her this morning except to tell her to shut up and that she was bossy and she supposed he couldn't be blamed. She had given his ring back and threatened to go with other men just because he respected her father. She hated herself at that moment and, otherwise, felt panicky at one moment and numb the next as she waited for her life to change dramatically.</p><p>A courier, an FBI driver, arrived with an envelope in hand.</p><p>"The clerk asked me to tell you that you owe him one, Sir," said the driver, "and please see that all the signatures are correct or he's in trouble.," "Thank you, Agent Smith," said Skinner. "This is appreciated.</p><p>That's all. You can go.," If Agent Richard Smith was curious, he kept it to himself. One didn't mess with Assistant Director Skinner. That was a given. He merely nodded, glanced curiously in the direction of Spooky Mulder and his beautiful red haired partner, and left quietly.</p><p>A woman entered the room with three kids in tow. They looked to be about ten, six and three. They appeared to have been dragged in off the playground where they had been having fun getting very dirty. "A good spread in age," Margaret found herself thinking in spite of the tragedy going on around her, not like her first three. They were quickly all over Walter and not quiet about it.</p><p>"I want you kids to sit down and behave," said the woman. "Anyone who opens their mouth is going to get it. Hear me?" She was more a picture of a harried housewife dressed in jeans and a shirt than a "Woman of the Pulpit.," "Yeah Mom," said the oldest boy sulkily finding a chair.</p><p>"I'm Reverend Lisa Michaels," she said. She looked around. "You must be Margaret and this must be Gran." Although she looked harassed, she managed a smile. She was a pretty woman. "You must bring her to dinner one day, Wally.," Walter winced. He hated that name. Only his sister could get away with it.</p><p>"This is the bride and groom, Lisa," he said. "Fox Mulder, Dana Scully.," "Pleased to meet you," said Fox.</p><p>"Thank you for coming," said Dana weakly. She couldn't quite believe what was happening. It pleased her that the minister was a woman, but she certainly hadn't pictured her wedding day like this.</p><p>She had thought to wear her mother's gown and...</p><p>"No problem. Anything for big bro here. His wish is my command.," The old woman coughed. Margaret cranked up her bed so she could see. Her mother's eyes were sparkling. She may have been dying but Margaret knew she was in her glory. Mary Elizabeth McBride was getting her way. As usual, it was unusual. She looked happy, almost well. Margaret began to ask herself if perhaps her mother shouldn't have been the one named Fox because they were so sly. She was feeling just a bit suspicious about her mother's illness.</p><p>"I guess we had better get started," said Lisa. She gave her kids an admonishing look and opened her prayer book. "We are gathered today..." A nurse came in. "Time to take our temperature, Mrs. McBride," she chirped brightly.</p><p>"Not now," said Fox glaring at her as only he could. The woman left quickly.</p><p>"To unite this couple in a state of holy matrimony..." A physician came in with a group of medical students..."Now here we have a ninety-year-old white female..." "Not now," snapped Walter. "We are performing a marriage ceremony here. Come back in five minutes.," "This is highly irregular," said the senior physician.</p><p>"Yes, it is," said the old woman. "Now come back in five minutes. I promise not to die before these young people get their pokes at me privates." The young medical students just stood there staring. This was interesting. They didn't want to move.</p><p>"Shoo," said Margaret firmly. "Shoo, shoo, shoo..." They left reluctantly.</p><p>Reverend Michaels decided that this was one for the books. It had all the ear marks of becoming a three ring circus if it wasn't already, but she kept reading.</p><p>"Fox Mulder, do you take Dana Katherine Scully to be..." "Mommy I'm thirsty," wailed the six-year-old.</p><p>"You have to wait, Theresa," she said automatically.</p><p>"Me, too," said the three-year-old.</p><p>"I said you have to wait." It was too much to hope for Reverend Michaels knew. Damn the regular baby sitter for getting sick.</p><p>No..bad thoughts... wouldn't do for a minister.</p><p>"Your lawful wedded wife, to love..." "I said I'm thirsty," the little one whined.</p><p>"That's it," roared Lisa Michaels losing it. "You kids have been driving me nuts all week. I've had enough." She walked over and whacked Theresa on the leg and the three-year-old on the diaper.</p><p>"What the hell, if they are going to whine anyway why not give them something to whine about?" she said to no one in particular and shrugged. She glared at anyone who might have something to say about her child rearing techniques. Reverend Michael glared especially hard at the groom who looked as though he particularly had something to get off his chest. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor beneath her gaze, and realizing that she hadn't hurt anything but their dignity, Mulder decided to remain silent. It had been a very convincing glare. Reverend Michaels went back to the ceremony.</p><p>"Where was I...to love honor and cherish in sickness and in health..," "Nanny nanny boo boo...Nanny nanny booboo," recited the oldest child sticking his thumbs in his ears and waggling his fingers at his siblings.</p><p>"You're next," shrieked Reverend Michaels giving her ten-year-old a piercing stare. She turned to Fox and Dana. "Look, are you two sure you really want to do this?" she asked. "I mean it isn't easy.," Margaret couldn't contain the tears...of laughter. How like Gran to arrange something like this in spite of herself. Gran looked delighted. She was enjoying life. That's what it was. It was life.</p><p>Unusual for a marriage ceremony, but life. Margaret grew just a wee bit more suspicious.</p><p>"We're sure," said Fox answering for both of them because at that moment Dana looked rather shell shocked. He felt that someone had to act confident even if he had to fake it in the presence of these monster children who, of course, wouldn't be anything like his kids.</p><p>"Please continue," he said.</p><p>"Okay, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse until death do you part.," Dana's three brothers came tramping in. "Hi, Mom, we..." "Hush," said Margaret. "Your sister's getting married.," They stopped and stared dumbly.</p><p>"I do," said Fox loudly trying not to lose his train of thought or his mind if he hadn't already.</p><p>"You may now place the ring on her finger.," "Uh...I don't have a ring with me," he said.</p><p>"You don't have a ring? How could you not have a ring?" moaned the minister on the verge of a seeming breakdown. Was it her or were these people crazy? What kind of family was her brother marrying into anyway?</p><p>"Here," said Margaret. "Take mine. Bill would understand." She slipped it off her finger.</p><p>"Thanks, Mom," said Dana in a fog. She looked up at Fox as he slipped the ring her mother had worn for so long on her finger with hands that shook. Her heart filled with love. Doubts melted away.</p><p>"Jason, if you say nanny nanny booboo one more time... Okay. Do you Dana Katherine Scully take..." "I do," said Dana quickly, "but I don't have a ring either.," "Why did I know that?" quipped the minister.</p><p>Walter Skinner looked at his hand and slipped off the ring he'd worn for nearly 20 years. "Here," he said quietly to his soon to be step daughter. "My Annie...she was an incurable romantic, not like me. She'd have loved this. She'd want you to have it. I'll be getting a new one soon anyway.," "Thank you, Sir," said Dana deeply touched. This was a softer side of Skinner that she doubted he showed very often. She slipped the ring on Fox's finger questioning her sanity. Well, he wouldn't be pushing her away tonight, if she survived this wedding ceremony.</p><p>"I now pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss the bride. Give me the certificate to sign and I'm outta here. Walter, I hope the rest of your new family is married already. I don't want to do this again. Nice to meet you all. Come on brats. No dessert tonight for any of you." Reverend Lisa Michaels trailed out the door just as an old man in a Roman collar came trudging in. Gran was admonishing Wolf to take Dana home and make sure he made her pregnant.</p><p>"I'm here to hear your last confession Mary Elizabeth McBride. I came as soon as I heard you were ill.," The last thing they heard as they were walking out the door was, "Bless me father for I have sinned. It's been too damn long since my last confession. I'm guilty of encouraging me granddaughter to be married by a Protestant woman minister. They are going home to make a baby. Now give me my three Our Fathers and three Hail Mary's so I can die in peace.,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Leave Taking/Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaret gave her daughter a hug. "You have to go home, Dana," she said softly.</p><p>"But if I leave I'll never see Gran again," she sniffed feeling a little overcome.</p><p>"I know that, sweetheart, but it's what Gran would want you to do. I found out just how difficult it is to respect someone's last wish when I had to order Dr. Daly to turn off your respirator, Dana, but I did it because I respected you. You have to respect your grandmother the same way.," Dana nodded slowly. She knew her mother was right. She had to go home with her new husband and be with him. She wanted to be with him, but it was hard to leave because she loved her Gran so much.</p><p>Gran had another side, one people didn't always see. Gran was the gentle woman who taught you old songs in Gaelic, and sat with you and rocked away your tears because the older girls were teasing you. Gran encouraged you to read your books and be yourself even if that self was different from the others. Gran encouraged you to be a doctor.</p><p>Gran was the one who gently explained the birds and the bees to a frightened young girl who had come across a scene in the barn she didn't understand. Then taught you to bake cookies when your tears were dry and let you eat too many of them.</p><p>"Okay, Mom," she said softly. "We'll go." She hugged her mom and each of her brothers.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Skinner," she said quietly.</p><p>"It's alright, Scully. Glad I could help. I don't want to see either of you for a week. And, Mulder, you had better not ever show up in my office and call me Dad...or Wally...Got it? Because I hate Wally, Mulder..." "Uh, yes, Sir... No, Dad...but especially no 'Wally'. Right, Sir. Thank you, Sir." He held out his hand and Skinner shook it.</p><p>They turned to go...but Mulder being Mulder of course turned around and said on his way out..."Uh...what about Gramps? Is Gramps okay?," "Mulder," roared Skinner. The younger agent grabbed his wife's hand and they fled down the stairs.</p>
<hr/><p>The newlyweds got to Mulder's car and got in. Suddenly it occurred to him why she had wanted to plan. He was not a planner as a rule, a characteristic that didn't necessarily stand him in good stead all the time.</p><p>"Uh...Dana...where's home?" he asked.</p><p>She looked at him. She had always kind of assumed they would look for a bigger apartment together before they got married.</p><p>"Wherever you want it to be, I guess," she replied vowing that whatever he said, she wouldn't argue, "but I have to tell you there's a pot of Irish Stew in my frig that I'd made for last night and some of Mom's homemade rolls.," "Guess home is where the food is, not to mention your queen sized bed," he announced. "I'm starved. And when was the last time you ate, Scully?," "Last night," she said sheepishly. They exited the parking lot and headed downtown on the Baltimore/Washington Parkway. Traffic wasn't too heavy because they were going in the opposite direction from rush hour. They were silent, not saying much, not knowing what to say exactly. He double parked his car and ran into his apartment announcing he wanted to get some clean clothes.</p><p>"Not your amusement park T-shirt," she admonished as he hopped out of the car. Dana had the feeling she had been heard but would be ignored. She had a feeling that it would happen a lot in the future.</p><p>He returned shortly and they headed back to her place.</p><p>They entered quietly and he set down his small bag. Dana took her coat off and hung it up automatically. Fox took off his jacket and tossed it over the nearest chair. With a sigh, Dana picked it up and put it on a hanger. It occurred to her suddenly that she'd spend the rest of her life either hanging up the damn jacket or arguing with him about it because he sure as heck was never going to do it. He knew it too. He was grinning at her slyly. She did not, however rise to the bait. It was her wedding day. Anyway, it was a trivial thing and she never wanted to fight with him again, not after the way she had felt all night. She thought he looked almost disappointed when she didn't make any comment on the matter. She smiled to herself. That was "her" Mulder, her beloved Wolf, for you.</p><p>"Hi, Mrs. Mulder," he said shyly.</p><p>"Hi, yourself. Know what night this is, Mulder?" she asked him lightly liking the sound of her new name.</p><p>"Um let's see...my wedding night..." "Nope.," "Nope?," "Halloween. We got married on Halloween.," "So?," "Spooky, isn't it?" she grinned. He picked up one of the pillows off her couch and threw it at her as she headed for the kitchen at top speed ducking as it sailed past her head.</p><p>He followed her and watched her take two aspirins then reach into the refrigerator and pull out a large pot. Mulder just stood quietly in the doorway. He had done it. He couldn't quite believe he'd actually done it...married...a tiny little redhead, the antithesis of everything he'd always found attractive and sexy in a woman. God, but she was lovely though. She turned the gas on under the stove.</p><p>"I'll be right back," she said. "Give this a stir in a few minutes will you, sweetie?," Dana quickly changed out of her work suit into a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. She felt cold which was silly. The apartment was warm. Her body was reacting to stress. Then very quickly, she put clean sheets on the bed that she hadn't bothered making that morning because she had been too miserable to contemplate it or to care.</p><p>They didn't talk a lot over dinner. Oddly, both of them really were starving. The food made her headache dissipate and they thought their own thoughts. He thought about how beautiful she was in old jeans and no makeup. She thought about how handsome he was in a dark suit and white shirt. It was strange. They had never really felt ill at ease with each other, silences between them had always been comfortable. When they had argued in the past, one or the other had backed off and things had gone on as before. Now they were not entirely at ease. They were both a little shy. There was so much to talk about and neither one knew quite what to say. He would look at her adoringly. She would glance at him and smile a little and then blush knowing what would come later. They were both a little embarrassed at the quantity of food they put away. They were supposed to be thinking about a different kind of hunger.</p><p>It was Fox who got up first and started putting dishes in the sink, as though he wasn't quite certain about what he was really supposed to be doing.</p><p>"I'm going to take a bath," she told him.</p><p>"You don't need to take a bath," he replied. Bathing was not on his mind.</p><p>"Yes I do. A good hot soak is the only way I'm going to get the rest of this headache to go away, Fox.," "Great...I get married and my wife has a headache before the first hour is up," he said, but his tone was gentle and understanding.</p><p>"It's called the Mulder good fortune. An auspicious beginning." He ran hot soapy water into the sink.</p><p>"Could be worse. You could have slipped on a banana peel in the parking lot and broken your ribs," she chuckled. Suddenly they were back on their old easy ground again. "In fact, I'm surprised you didn't. I'll run the water. Why don't you join me?," "In the bathtub?" he asked stupidly. He had thought about doing a lot of things with her on their wedding night, but not taking a bath. He would have preferred a race to the bedroom.</p><p>"It's a neat bathtub. Big enough for two. I have this piece of paper that says you are allowed to get naked and take baths with me.," "But what if I slip and break my ribs?" he asked.</p><p>"Then I'll just have to shoot you and find another man," she grinned.</p><p>"A bath sounds like fun," he conceded. He reached into his pocket. "You forgot something last night," he said slipping her ring back on her finger along with the wedding ring he bought her. His eyes lingered on her pretty hand which now wore three rings. "If you ever try to give this back to me again, Dana Katherine Mulder, I swear I'll spank you so hard you won't sit down for a month.," She grinned wickedly. "Sounds like more fun than a bath. Just for that, I won't buy you a wedding ring. You can wear Skinner's forever as a constant reminder.," "I'd planned to," he said tweaking her nose. "Go run that water.," Fox closed his eyes and thought about how sweet she was. She'd let him have the end where he could lean back and relax in the hot lemon scented water. Wetness trickled down his shoulder suddenly, then his chest. He felt the touch of her bath sponge against his skin. He opened his eyes briefly and smiled at her. Then he closed them again. She was so beautiful, but he didn't need to look at her.</p><p>Every inch of her was etched into his eidetic memory. It occurred to him that he had never done anything like this with a woman before, so quiet, so gentle, so intimate. Oh there had been sex of course. It had been pretty unforgettable at times , such as that time with Phoebe on the tombstone in England. There had been quick showers...some pretty wild parties...but nothing like this, nothing like the quiet gentle touch of his life's partner. He thought perhaps he ought to personally thank the son of a bitches who had assigned her to spy on him. He would have liked to see the look on their faces when they had realized just how badly it had backfired.</p><p>"You're smiling, " she said gently. "That's nice. Lean forward. I'll wash your back." Her slender arms slipped around him as the sponge ran down his spine. He felt her small breasts brush against him.</p><p>"Your turn," she admonished. She handed him the sponge.</p><p>"Turn around, Dana," he said and when she had he slipped his arms around her and just held her as her damp head lay against his chest.</p><p>He felt totally at peace in that instant.</p><p>"Fox," she said softly as he ran the sponge down her arm, "have you ever made love to a virgin?," "No," he said.</p><p>"Would you like to?," "I married you, babe," he replied nuzzling her head. "It's not an issue. Anyway," he continued not wanting her to feel that he believed he was missing something, "I always thought it sounded like a lot of trouble.," "Oh," she said. She was a little concerned. She'd never really discussed her past history with him. She'd tried a few times, but it just wouldn't come out. It was embarrassing and he'd been so intent on waiting until after they got married. Now she hoped he wouldn't be disappointed in her, in her lack of experience, her unwilling lack of experience.</p><p>"So you see...nothing to worry about." He sat holding her a little longer, a little tighter.</p><p>"Do you think I'm a cold fish, Fox?" she tried again, questioning him softly.</p><p>"No." He smiled. "I think you are the warmest fish in the world and not even scaly.," "Could it be?" he wondered, "They had always called her BVD, Blessed Virgin Dana...Nah...She was 31 years old. Still, Sinead had said it wouldn't surprise her if Dana was...nah...impossible...then there had been Gran's remarks about what Jack couldn't do, but that was silly...Dana just wasn't the type to talk about her relationships with her family. She was a private person. Still...it would be interesting...nah...it just wasn't possible. If not Jack, there had to have been others.," Let's get out of here before I have to say that I married a prune," he said deciding he'd been calm long enough. It was time to get "wild.," "Or that you became one," she giggled knowing she wasn't going to be able to tell him about it at this moment. "It would make a great X-file. Couple turns into a prune on their wedding night.," "Yeah, only if we are the prunes, who's going to investigate?" he chuckled grabbing one of her large bath sheets and wrapping it around them both.</p><p>"Fox," she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes, "I'll race you to the bed.," "First one there gets to go on top," he laughed pushing her away and taking off at top speed. She had, of course, planned to let him win anyway.</p><p>They crash landed, naked and laughing, on the bed.</p><p>"Beat you," he said.</p><p>"Better not ever beat me, Fox Mulder," she giggled, "I'm an FBI agent and trained in unarmed combat.," "Okay, I've better things to do to you anyway.," "Uh-Uh.," "Uh-Uh?," "You aren't going to do things to me.," "I'm not?," "No, you are going to do things with me," she replied wrapping arms around his neck, "wonderful things...starting now...teach me how to love you, Fox. I need to learn..." She pressed her lips against his and opened her mouth. "No one has ever loved me before," she murmured, "not really, not all the way, not the way I wanted.," "I'll teach you," he replied softly nuzzling her ear. "I love you, Dana. I love you so much.," "My Dana...only mine..." he cried emptying himself deep inside of her in a wave of ecstasy that was like nothing he'd ever felt.</p><p>When the warmth of him filled her and encompassed her soul, a damn broke somewhere deep inside of her and her body melted beneath his weight. It was like nothing she had ever felt or even dreamed of before. "Only yours," she whispered. "Only yours forever.," "Sweet, sweet angel," he murmured in her ear. "My sweet, sweet angel.," "Beautiful Fox," she whispered wanting to keep her body wrapped around him forever. "My wonderful Fox.," She lay next to him with her head curled up on his shoulder. She felt small and dainty next to him, fragile like a fine porcelain vase. He knew she wasn't. She was strong like her Gran, but sometimes he wanted to treat her as though she would break. He felt sleep approach but it slipped away again when she said quietly, "Fox, sometimes it's wonderful to be a woman.," He didn't really feel like talking, but he loved her so intensely that he wouldn't say so.</p><p>"I wouldn't think you would say that after..." "It only hurt for a second love," she said softly, "but that's not what I meant. What I meant is that well, for you its over, but every time you love me you leave part of yourself inside me and that feels warm and wonderful and nice. My first love, my only love, the only man not to betray me." She stirred a little next to him and then, he knew, she was asleep. He felt her deep regular breathing. He was very tired but didn't want to drift away yet. He wanted to savor the moment, the absolute happiness. Tears came to his eyes. He had never hoped to hear such beautiful words coming from anyone.</p><p>He had never dared believe anyone would love him so much in spite of all his quirks and problems, The fact that he had been her first lover was very special to him, so very special. He knew they would talk about it one day, but not now. He sensed that she had been hurt, badly hurt, but tonight was not the night for talking about pain. Right now, he would savor the joy. Sleep washed over him, deep dreamless blissful sleep.</p><p>Fox Mulder awoke to the smell of coffee, coming to consciousness slowly. Sunlight poured into the room, not his room, his small dark room with the uncomfortable futon. For an instant he couldn't quite remember where he was, but then he wasn't really a morning person, or a sunshine person for that matter. He pulled the pillow over his face wishing the light would go away and then he felt a presence nearby and lowered it down to look. Scully stood there with her hands on her hips, her hair falling loose. She was looking down at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. Perhaps there was a hint of smugness, or indication of victory of some sort. Then, he did something he never ever did when he first woke up. He laughed, a deep rich uproarious laugh. For a moment he'd forgotten, and then he remembered that the woman standing in front of him was his beautiful new wife. She was dressed in nothing but his t-shirt, the black one that was emblazoned with red letters, '"I survived the Big Bad Wolf," and his golf hat that said the same. She hated that shirt. Well, she had hated that shirt. He sat up and looked at the empty side of the bed. There were tinges of blood from the night before from making love to a virgin. She saw him looking with an expression of childlike glee.</p><p>"Oh no," she said removing the hat. "Don't you even think about it, Fox Mulder...Don't you dare..." "But Scully...it's a tradition..." "Nope. There's no way you are going to hang out the bloody sheets Mulder. I know how your evil mind works." She flew at him and they wrestled. "Get your ass up, Fox Mulder. It's breakfast time.," "Right you are, partner, but it's not my ass I'm going to get up. I'm going to have breakfast right here in bed. If you won't let me hang the sheets out as tradition demands, we are going to use them again.," "If you'd rather hang out the sheets, Spook... " she teased.</p><p>"No way, but if you don't shut up and kiss me, Shorts, I might hang you out." He slipped the shirt off her and food was forgotten for a long long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>